


Lonely, Lost Depression, More Than Friends

by Bernard_Lapis_Walden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional release, Emotionally Repressed Adrien, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bernard_Lapis_Walden/pseuds/Bernard_Lapis_Walden
Summary: A few things to note:Characters: You may not recognize a few names in this story. This story takes place in the middle of another story that I’m writing but I wanted to get this idea written down first. Here are the new names that you will see in this story and who they are.Anthony: The other story is based on this new character that I added into the Miraculous world that has a new Miraculous called the Miraculous of Life. Anthony isn’t just another character with a Miraculous. He has several other identities too. But those identities are not important for this story though.Bernard: He is the Kwami for the Miraculous of Life but doesn’t have a physical form like Plagg or Tikki. You can say that he lives and can communicate inside of Anthony’s head but there is more to it but isn’t important to this story.Please Note: Italic words are usually mental thoughts of a character or conversations between Anthony and Bernard.Walden: One of Anthony’s many identities and is his superhero persona that fights along side with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Only referenced once or twice so don’t worry about the character. Something to remember though:*Marinette knows Anthony is Walden and Anthony knows Marinette is Ladybug.*Adrien knows Anthony is Walden and Anthony knows Adrien is Cat Noir.*Marinette and Adrien do NOT know that they are Ladybug and Cat Noir.Helga Strauss: A world famous musician that lives a quiet life after certain events. She knows Anthony well because one of Anthony’s other identities is a world famous musician.Although these characters will be used throughout the story, the main focus is to develop and put together Adrinette.Music: A big component of this story sits on music. The title of this story is made up of three pieces of music written by Kyle Landry and should be listened to when indicated in the story to understand the emotions going through the Adrien and Marinette. Here are the links! Links will be provided throughout the chapters as well. Thank you Kyle for making amazing music!Lonely by Kyle Landry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkE5P5HC-dgLost Depression by Kyle Landry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuvkTEvR-h0More Than Friends by Kyle Landry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbbNOe5HMhII understand that people can read fast and will finish the sections that the song is supposed to be playing in the story. I would suggest listening to the entire song regardless because the music is amazing in my opinion but do what you want.Also if you are interested in who Anthony is and what his story is about, do let me know maybe one day I’ll upload the chronicle that I am writing. But in the mean time, I hope you enjoy the story!





	1. Adrien Verses The World

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note:  
> Characters: You may not recognize a few names in this story. This story takes place in the middle of another story that I’m writing but I wanted to get this idea written down first. Here are the new names that you will see in this story and who they are.
> 
> Anthony: The other story is based on this new character that I added into the Miraculous world that has a new Miraculous called the Miraculous of Life. Anthony isn’t just another character with a Miraculous. He has several other identities too. But those identities are not important for this story though. 
> 
> Bernard: He is the Kwami for the Miraculous of Life but doesn’t have a physical form like Plagg or Tikki. You can say that he lives and can communicate inside of Anthony’s head but there is more to it but isn’t important to this story. 
> 
> Please Note: Italic words are usually mental thoughts of a character or conversations between Anthony and Bernard. 
> 
> Walden: One of Anthony’s many identities and is his superhero persona that fights along side with Ladybug and Cat Noir. Only referenced once or twice so don’t worry about the character. Something to remember though:  
>  *Marinette knows Anthony is Walden and Anthony knows Marinette is Ladybug.   
>  *Adrien knows Anthony is Walden and Anthony knows Adrien is Cat Noir.   
>  *Marinette and Adrien do NOT know that they are Ladybug and Cat Noir.
> 
> Helga Strauss: A world famous musician that lives a quiet life after certain events. She knows Anthony well because one of Anthony’s other identities is a world famous musician.
> 
> Although these characters will be used throughout the story, the main focus is to develop and put together Adrinette.
> 
> Music: A big component of this story sits on music. The title of this story is made up of three pieces of music written by Kyle Landry and should be listened to when indicated in the story to understand the emotions going through the Adrien and Marinette. Here are the links! Links will be provided throughout the chapters as well. Thank you Kyle for making amazing music!
> 
> Lonely by Kyle Landry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkE5P5HC-dg
> 
> Lost Depression by Kyle Landry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuvkTEvR-h0
> 
> More Than Friends by Kyle Landry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbbNOe5HMhI
> 
> I understand that people can read fast and will finish the sections that the song is supposed to be playing in the story. I would suggest listening to the entire song regardless because the music is amazing in my opinion but do what you want.
> 
> Also if you are interested in who Anthony is and what his story is about, do let me know maybe one day I’ll upload the chronicle that I am writing. But in the mean time, I hope you enjoy the story!

**[PLEASE READ THE NOTES FIRST!** It will clear up some things that need to be addressed such as new characters. **]**  
  
  
**Thursday Morning**  
                 It was cold. Really cold. It wasn’t the temperature that made Adrien shiver, but it was everything about his father and his office. Adrien stood in front of his father who just stared at him holding his most recent exam. Because of Hawkmoth, Adrien had little to no time to study for the exam and could only go off of what he learned from lecture. The exam had covered too much material and Adrien couldn’t remember everything but still managed to pull a solid B. But Adrien knew that wasn’t good enough for his father.  
  
     “Adrien this is unacceptable.” Gabriel said plainly. “You are to get perfect grades and not tarnish the family name. If you cannot handle the distractions from public school, then you will continue home schooling. Do you understand me?”  
  
                Adrien couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Just because of a less than perfect grade, his social life was about to be ripped away from him. But he knew that all he could do was to comply.  
  
     “Yes father.” Is all Adrien could reply with.  
     “You are dismissed.” Gabriel said turning his attention back to his work.  
  
                Adrien left his office and started to head out to the limo for school. He didn’t realize a tear falling down his face until Plagg brought it up.  
  
     “You okay kid? You got something in your eye?” Plagg asked poking his head out of Adrian’s bag.  
  
                With a shaky breath, Adrien wiped the tear away.  
  
     “I really don’t want to go back to homeschooling. But I can’t just ignore an Akumas to study for an exam.” Adrien said quietly. “I’ll just have to do better.”  
     “Come on. You’ve already pushed yourself hard enough. You can’t just keep trying harder and harder.”  
     “But that’s the only thing I can do Plagg. I won’t let this happen.”  
     “Kid, when was the last time you hung out with any of your friends?” Plagg asked now floating in front of Adrien. “I know you’re feeling depressed Adrien. The constant dreams of hanging out with Ladybug and Nino are enough to tell me there is more going on than you’re letting on.”  
  
                Adrien stopped walking for a moment and started at Plagg with a baffled expression.  
  
     “How do you know that I’ve been having those dreams?”  
     “You’ve started to talk in your sleep Adrien.” Plagg said with concern in his voice. “Although it’s like listening to a phone conversation, I can tell what’s going on in your dreams even if I can only hear your side.”  
  
               Adrien didn’t know how to respond. He knew that Plagg was right but he didn’t know any other way to go at the situation.  
  
     “Come on Plagg. We’re going to be late to school.”

 **School: Morning Class**  
                   Sitting with a few minutes until class starts, Anthony continued to write and erase musical notes on a piece of paper.  
  
     “ _Are you_ _still trying to come up with something new?_ ” Bernard asked.  
     “ _No. I’m just messing around with some notes and rhythms. Although I know I’m not getting anywhere with it._ ” Anthony replied looking towards the empty seat that Adrien sits in.  
     “ _He has many good friends like you. Nino and Alya are just as worried and you know that Marinette is losing sleep over his recent social distancing._ ”  
     “ _Yeah I know Bernard. I’m just really worried about what’s going on with him._ ”  
  
                And as if right on cue, Adrien walks into the classroom with more distress in his eyes than he could hide.  
  
     “Hey man!” Nino said with surprise in his voice. “Where’ve you been? You’ve never cut it this close to the bell.”  
     “Hey Nino.” Adrien said with a weary voice. “Just got caught up on some things before leaving the house.”  
     “You want to talk about it at lunch?”  
     “Can’t. I’ve got to practice my Chinese for my lesson after school today.”  
     “Alright man.” Nino sighed knowing there wasn’t anything he could say to change Adrien’s mind. “Just remember I’m here for you. So are Anthony, Alya, and Marinette.”  
  
                Suddenly feeling three sets of eyes on him, Adrien turned to see three sets of concerned eyes looking at him. Alya’s and Anthony’s look of concern helped but once making eye contact with Marinette’s, he couldn’t break eye contact. The look in Marinette’s eyes made him suddenly feel at ease and for some reason he wish he could stare into her eyes till the end of time. Unfortunately two factors prevented that from happening. The first was her exponentially blushing face and the second was the start of class.  
                As the class started up, Anthony had decided to go forward with the plan he had made. He just hoped that Marinette would be brave enough to take the chance to talk to Adrien when the opportunity hopefully happens.  
  
     “ _I can see that you have made a plan to get Adrien and Marinette together._ ” Bernard said.  
     “ _Well the plan’s not completely based on getting them together. It’s to help Adrien open up and get some of his stress off of him. It just so happens that Marinette is part of his happiness._ ” Anthony said with a smile on his face.  
     “ _You are starting to sound like Alya. No wonder you two became great friends when you met._ ”  
  
                After a long lecture, the teacher began to wrap up the class and people began packing their things for lunch.  
  
     “ _Alrighty then. Let’s hope this entire thing works._ ” Anthony said to Bernard. Standing up from his desk and taking out the envelope that he had prepared, Anthony walked to Adrien’s desk and dropped it in front of him.  
     “What’s this?” Adrien asked curiously.  
     “Next time you feel like it’s you verses the world, open the note that’s inside of the envelope. There are a couple of other things in there that you will use when the time comes. But for now, just keep it in a safe place.”  
  
                Before Adrien could say anything, Anthony walked out of the classroom along with everyone else. Adrien held the envelope in his hands before placing it in his bag and headed to the library.


	2. Music For The Heart

**Lunch Time**  
     “But you know we can’t do that Alya!” Nino exclaimed. “Besides, do you really want to be marked as ‘a bad influence’ by Adrien’s old man? Believe me Alya. Kidnapping Adrien so he can have a fun night out is a really bad idea.”  
     “Well we need to do SOMETHING Nino!” Alya hissed back. “He’s going to end up working himself to death!”  
     “I KNOW THAT! YOU DON’T…”  
     “Nino! Alya! Calm down!” Marinette firmly shouted over the two. “Arguing like this won’t help Adrien at all and you both know it.”  
  
                Suddenly the lunch table turned silent under Marinette’s soft but deadly glare.  
  
     “ _Perfect time to_ _sit down at the table…_ ” Anthony thought to himself sarcastically.  
     “Hey guys?” Anthony said catching everyone’s attention. “I know we’re all concerned about Adrien, but I can tell you three that I’ve already got a plan in action.”  
     “You do?!” Alya asked excitedly. “Tell us!”  
     “Okay well so step one is for all of you three to act natural and do nothing.” Anthony said in a serious tone. All he got was two sets of rolling eyes. Marinette’s eyes however stayed serious. “No seriously. This isn’t like one of your plans Alya. Give it time, don’t rush things and Adrien will be a lot happier...” Anthony leaned over towards Marinette and whispered “and a lot less lonely.”  
     “Oh Anthony…” Marinette groaned. “You sound JUST like Alya!”  
     “Hey now Alya’s plans involve you actually doing something. In my plan, all I need you to do is just act natural and like yourself. And I’m talking about the sweet and caring side of yourself….that and also your shy and stuttering self as well. So all in all Marinette, just be yourself!” Anthony said now turning away from the group. “I’ll see you guys in music class!”  
  
                Being friends with Helga Strauss the music teacher, Anthony knew that this next step of the plan would go smoothly. He just hoped he had remembered today’s activity was paired piano practice day. Walking into the music room, Helga was preparing for today’s lesson by her stand.  
  
     “Good afternoon Helga!”  
     “Good afternoon Anthony.” Helga greeted with surprise. “You are here early. What brings you to the music room during lunch period?”  
     “I’m glad that you asked. I need a favor from you if you don’t mind me asking for one.”  
     “I will be happy to help out the best I can.” Helga said smiling. “What do you need?”  
     “Today we’re practicing the piano in pairs right?”  
     “That is correct.”  
     “Could you pair Marinette and Adrien together? Long story short, Adrien’s been having a difficult time recently and I have a plan to help him live a happier.”  
     “Trying to play match maker are we now?” Helga asked with a raised eyebrow.  
     “Well…let’s just say that her best friend and best friend’s boyfriend have been trying to set them up for ages now and I know Marinette would make Adrien happy.” Anthony said looking a little embarrassed. It was a weird thing to say but he knew the two were made for each other. They just hide the best parts of each other away from each other. That and they were Ladybug and Cat Noir. Those two are always meant for each other.  
     “I believe you.” Helga said with a smile. “I have seen and heard about those two from Alya and Nino. And with my own interactions with the two of them, I would say they were made for each other too. I will be sure to pair them up.”  
     “Thank you Helga!”  
  
                With the next step complete, Anthony took a spot by a piano and occupied himself until class.

 **Music Class  
**                 Adrien leaves the library quietly muttering Chinese to himself. He sighs to himself and is slightly relieved to be heading to music class for piano day.  
  
     “Well at least I can relax with a bit of music before my Chinese lesson.” Adrien said to himself.  
  
                Walking into the music room, Adrien took his usual spot by his friends and waited for class to begin.  
  
     “Welcome back to class.” Helga smiled. “Today we will be practicing piano basics in pairs. I have already picked pairs so do not get too excited.”  
  
                Receiving a groan from the class, Helga began listing the pairs. With each pair being put together, Marinette began to fear that Anthony had asked Helga to pair her and Adrien together.  
  
     “And the last pair is Marinette and Adrien.”  
  
                White face and breath caught in her throat, Marinette didn’t know if it she should feel joy or be scared for her life. She however knew that Anthony had something to do with the pairing and she would have to talk to him about it later.  
  
     “Alright everyone! Get into your pairs and start with a C major scale. I will be around to help out.”  
  
                As everyone walked up to a piano and paired up, Marinette stood frozen looking at Anthony. Her eyes said two things. The first was a death glare and the second was a look of desperation. The only thing that Anthony did in return was give her two thumbs up and a wave with his hands to signify “You got this! Go on!”. She still stood on the spot.  
  
     “Hey Marinette. Is everything okay?” Adrien asked walking up to Marinette.  
     “OH HI A-A-ADRIEN!” Marinette yelled. She promptly covered her mouth and then whispers. “Y-Y-Yeah ev-everyth-thing is fine.”  
  
                Adrien didn’t know how to respond so he just gave her a smile and gestured to the piano. With a quick nod from Marinette, the two walked over to the bench and sat down. Without hesitation, Adrien’s right hand ran up and down the piano keys playing a four octave C major scale like it was nothing. Marinette just stared at Adrien’s hands in awe.  
  
     “That was r-really good! I wish I could d-do something like th-that.”  
     “It’s really easy actually.” Adrien said. “With a few minutes of practice, I bet you’d be able to run through a C scale really quickly.”  
     “I don’t think so.” Marinette said looking away. “My hands aren’t like your hands.”  
     “Don’t sell yourself so short Marinette.” Adrien said furrowing his eyebrows “You made that hat that won my father’s design competition. I’d say that’s the result of very skillful hands. Besides…” Adrien then gently takes Marinette’s right hand and lays it spread open on top of the piano keys. “Your hands are long enough to reach an octave so your hands and mine have that in common.”  
  
                If the laws of physics didn’t to apply to Marinette, she would have spontaneously burst into flames. And to Marinette luck, Adrien hadn’t notice her **_minor_** mental meltdown. “ _He remembered the hat! He complimented my designing skills AND my hands!!! HE HELD MY HAND!!!!! **HIS HANDS ARE STILL ON TOP OF MINE!!!!!!!** ” _Marinette screamed in her head. _“ **OKAY OKAY** OKAY OKAY okay okay get it together Marinette you can do this._”  
  
     “C-C-C-Could you t-t-teach m-me?” Marinette barely got out.  
      “Sure.” Adrien said with a smile.  
  
                Throughout the class, Marinette’s blush never faded. But she savored every minute that she spent with Adrien and even became a tiny bit more comfortable talking to him. On Adrien’s end, he enjoyed teaching Marinette piano and loved the interaction that he was having with her. Unfortunately the class came to an end but Marinette had a tiny bit more courage left in her. Just as the two were leaving the classroom, Marinette spoke up.  
  
     “Y-You know I always dreamed about playing p-piano when I was little. But then I discovered sewing before I started taking lessons and fell in love with it.”  
     “I could give you lessons if you want.” Adrien offered.  
     “N-No I couldn’t.” Marinette said uneasy. “You have such a busy schedule and I don’t want to be extra work for you.”  
     “Actually it would be nice to do something else other than practicing Chinese and studying all day.” Adrien said reassuringly. “Besides, I would be glad to help fulfill your childhood dream.”  
     “I would like that.” Marinette quietly squeaked.  
  
                Before she knew it, numbers were exchanged and goodbyes for the day were said. The next thing she knew was going on was Alya squeezing the life out of her.  
  
     “OH MY GOD you need to give me all the dets!” Alya shouted putting Marinette down from her bear hug. “How did you manage to get a single sentence out without of your mouth?!”  
                Marinette looked at Anthony. “Did you have anything to do with this?”  
     “Does it really matter?” Anthony said with a sly grin. “Like I said. You guys should act like you usually do and things will go well.”  
     “Man you need to give me lessons on planning Anthony.” Alya said with her arms crossed. “You’ve managed more progress than Nino and I have in the past forever!”  
     “NO!” Marinette exclaimed. “If he really had something to do with this, then I don’t want you to be that sneaky!”  
  
                Alya and Anthony bend over laughing while Marinette rolled her eyes and joined them in laughter. For the rest of the day, Marinette could not stop day dreaming about Adrien. Even her parents asked if everything was alright when she came home. Before bed time, Tikki asked her how she was doing.  
  
     “Today is one of the GREATEST day ever Tikki!” Marinette replied in a dreamy voice.  
     “I’m glad that you found the courage to talk to Adrien. And you’re going to be spending more time with him too!” Tikki said excitedly “You got very lucky with today’s pairing.”  
     “I’m not sure if it’s the Ladybug luck Tikki. I still think Anthony did something to get us paired up. I mean I appreciate him trying but I would rather not have him and Alya make me embarrass myself to death.”  
     “I get the feeling that Anthony knows what he’s doing.” Tikki said reassuringly. “He seems to be much more subtle about his execution than Alya.”  
     “I hope you’re right Tikki.” Marinette said while lying down in her bed.  
     “I have a good feeling about him.” Tikki said. “There’s a reason why Bernard chose him to be his Miraculous wielder after all _._ ”  
  
                Marinette nodded in agreement and pulled her covers over herself.  
  
     “Good night Tikki.”  
     “Good Night Marinette.”

 **Friday Afternoon**  
     “I’ll be right there Alya.” Marinette said running towards the locker room. “I just need to grab something from my locker before we go.”  
  
                The school day had just finished and the girls were heading to Marinette’s house to hang out for the day. Having sketched new designs during the week, Marinette knew she would need her sketch book to start making her design. Reaching her locker, she opened her door and reached in expecting to find her sketch book on the top shelf. What she found was a folder on top of her sketch book.  
  
     “What’s this?” Marinette asked out loud. She found a note that said “ _READ THIS FIRST BEFORE OPENING_ ” on top.  
  
     “ _When you’re having your first lesson with Adrien, you should ask him to play this. My advice when he plays this is to be yourself and be there for him._ ”  
  
     “Be there for him?” Tikki asked quietly floating hidden behind the locker door.  
     “I don’t understand what he means…” Marinette said as she stared at the note. “but I’ll keep that in mind.”  
     “He? Who’s he?”  
      “I’m certain this is from Anthony Tikki. I don’t know what his advice means but I’ll remember it.” Marinette said as she grabbed the folder and her sketch book.  
  
                Closing the locker door, Marinette headed towards the school gate while examining the folder’s content.  
  
     “What’s that?” Alya’s voice asked.  
     “I think this is the next step in Anthony’s plan.” Marinette barely got out before Alya rushed to her.  
     “What is it?! Did he give you his new schedule or something?” Alya was too excited to wait for Marinette’s response so she pulled out the contents of the folder out. “Music?”  
     “I’m supposed to ask Adrien to play it. Maybe it’s supposed to be the first song I learn with him.”  
     “I’m not sure about that Marinette.” Alya said flipping through the sheet music and showing her heavily inked sections. “I doubt you would be able to play sections like these.”  
     “Well Alya I’m not sure. I’m not even a hundred percent sure this was from Anthony! There was a note but nobody signed it.”  
     “It’s gotta be him! Who else could it be? Anyways, we can speculate about this later. Let me tell you about my new lead on Ladybug’s identity!”  
  
                Putting the music away, Marinette rolled her eyes and spent the Friday with her best friend.


	3. The Invitation to the First Piano Lesson

**Saturday Noon: Adrien**  
                Flopping down on his bed, Adrien let out a heavy sign of exhaustion.  
  
     “I’m finally done with that photo shoot.” Adrien groaned. “Now onto physics homework.”  
     “Hey kid!” Plagg flew out of Adrien’s bag. “You should at least give yourself some time to breath. You’ve been so busy you haven’t even looked inside of that envelope you’ve got.”  
  
                Eyes snapped open, Adrien sat up from his bed and stared at the envelope that was next to his keyboard. Getting up and walking to his desk, Adrien opened the envelope and slid the contents onto the table. An intricately folded piece of paper, a pen light, and a smaller black envelope fell out.  
  
     “Well there’s the note. But what’s this?” Adrien said picking up the pen light.  
     “Press the button.” Plagg said pointing to the side. “It’s bound to do something.”  
  
                Pressing the button, a violet light shined from the pen.  
  
     “Why did Anthony give you a black light?” Plagg asked Adrien.  
     “I don’t know. What about this?” Adrien picked up the black envelope. “There’s something hard inside.”  
  
                Looking for a tab to open, Adrien found a message on the back.  
  
     “ _Do not open until the right time. You will know when._ ”  
  
     “Your friend is weird. He’s too mysterious.” Plagg complained. “No wonder Bernard chose him to hold the Miraculous of Life. The kid’s probably full of well kept secrets _._ ”  
     “Yeah he is. But I know he’s trying to help.”  
  
                Adrien placed the pen and the smaller envelope back inside of the original envelope but put the note inside of his shirt pocket. He then grabbed his physics book and began on homework. An hour later, Plagg found him slumped over the textbook with only a blank stare and only eight of the twenty questions finished.  
  
     “How about you give your girlfriend her first piano lesson?” Plagg teased.  
  
                Adrien went rim rod for a second before relaxing and turning towards Plagg.  
  
     “First of all, she’s not my girlfriend. Second, I have this to do.” Adrien said gesturing to his homework.  
     “You could always push it off till tomorrow.”  
     “You know I can’t do that.” Adrien said as he suddenly had an idea. “But I could invite Marinette over in a couple of hours. That should give me enough motivation to get this done.”  
  
                Without hesitation, Adrien had his phone in his hands and a dial tone in his ears.  
  
     “H-Hello?” Came Marinette’s shaky voice.  
     “Hey Marinette! I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have your first piano lesson.”  
  
                A yelp and the sound of clattering came out of Adrien’s phone. Little did he know that Marinette had panicked and thrown her phone across the store. After a few moments, her voice came through the phone again.  
  
     “I uuhh can’t right now! You see I uh um am uh helping my parents with the bakery right now and w-won’t be uh done for a f-few hours.” She replied franticly.  
     “Will you be free afterwards?” Adrien asked trying his best to make his voice sound casual and not desperate.  
     “I-I-I…” There was a pause “I’ll be free in about an hour.” Marinette squeaked quickly.  
     “Great! I’ll tell Nathalie that you’re coming over.”  
     “Alright see you then bye!” Marinette spewed out before hanging up.  
  
                Adrien didn’t find the sudden conversation ender weird. He did however find a warm tingly feeling inside of his chest to be surprising.

     “ _I only have this feeling with Ladybug._ ” Adrien thought to himself. “ _What’s going on with myself…_ ”  
     “You sure you don’t want her as your girlfriend?” Plagg asked in a serious tone.  
     “W-What do you mean?” Adrien asked taken back by Plagg’s uncharacteristic tone.  
     “You have that look on your face when you look at Ladybug pictures on the Ladyblog.”  
     “…Can I be honest with you Plagg?” Adrien asked with hesitation. Plagg nodded. “I’m still in love with whoever is underneath the mask. But I don’t think she’ll ever return my feelings.” Plagg noticed a tear forming. “I think my heart is trying to move on but I don’t want to.”  
  
                Plagg knew that Tikki wouldn’t appreciate him giving hints to get the two chosen heroes together but he knew Adrien needs a push in the right direction.  
  
     “Maybe you should follow what your heart says.”  
  
                Adrien sat silent at his desk as his mind was flooded with emotions. After a few minutes of thinking, he shook himself away from the thoughts and headed to Nathalie’s desk in the room next to the foyer. He’d just hope that she wouldn’t have any issue with Marinette coming over. Approaching her, Adrien had already come up with a backup plan but was surprised when he didn’t need it.  
  
     “Hey Nathalie.”  
     “Adrien.”  
     “I’ve invited a friend to come over and the play piano together in about an hour. Her name’s Marinette. Could you let her in when she arrives?”  
  
                Nathalie gave Adrien an unreadable stare. She knew that his father wouldn’t like Adrien to spend his time in places or activities other than his studies but she also knew how lonely and depressed that Adrien had become.  
  
     “ _He really deserves the company._ ” Nathalie though to herself. “ _I’ll figure something out if Gabriel finds out._ ”  
  
     “Alright Adrien but do keep in mind the time you spend with her. Your father wouldn’t be happy if you spent too much time away from your studies.” She said professionally but with a small smile.  
     “Thank you Nathalie!” Adrien calmly cheered understanding her message.  
  
                Adrien ran back to his room to finish the rest of his homework and could barely keep his excitement in.

 **Saturday Noon: Marinette  
**      “Thank you and have a nice day!” Marinette cheered as she handed a costumer his bag of pastries.  
  
                It was a normal Saturday for Marinette. Catching up on sleep, eating breakfast, and helping out in the shop by covering the register. The morning rush had long passed and business had slowed down so Marinette and her mother were both talking at the front counter. The conversation was interrupted by Marinette’s cell phone going off which was sitting next to Sabine.  
  
     “Ah it’s probably Alya.” Marinette said as she extended her hand.  
     “Actually it’s Adrien!” Sabine said with a surprise and a wide smile.  
     “ **WAIT WHAT?!?** ” Marinette yelled as she trusted her hand and grabbed the phone. Taking a long stare at the screen, she stood frozen as she read the name ‘Adrien Agreste’ over and over again.  
     “Well aren’t you going to pick up?” Sabine asked curiously.  
  
                Marinette’s shaking finger hovered over the accept call button for a few moments before she quickly pressed it and did her best with hiding her nervousness.  
  
     “H-Hello?” Marinette did not realize that she had also hit the speaker button.  
     “Hey Marinette! I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have your first piano lesson.”  
  
                Although doing her best to keep calm, Marinette panicked and threw her phone across the counter and across the store. Realizing what she did, she rounded the counter and chased after her phone.  
  
     “Oh Marinette.” Sabine gave her daughter a playful frown as she fully understood the situation. She was also glad that she had given Marinette an unbreakable phone case.  
     “I uuhh can’t right now! You see I uh um am uh helping my parents with the bakery right now and w-won’t be uh done for a f-few hours.”  
     “Will you be free afterwards?” Adrien’s voice asked still on speaker.  
     “I-I-I…” Marinette panicked again but caught her mother waving at her. She help but a piece of paper with writing that said ‘You can go after your shift is over. You have an hour left!’ “I’ll be free in about an hour.”  
     “Great! I’ll tell Nathalie that you’re coming over.”  
“Alright see you then bye!” Marinette made sure to end the phone call before flopping down on the counter.  
“Well I’d say that went well.” Sabine said softly as she put a comforting hand on Marinette’s back. “And did I hear right? Are you trying to learn the piano like you used to before sewing?” Marinette looked up and gave her a nod. “And with Adrien?” Marinette groaned and let her head flop onto the counter again.  
“How am I going to do this without making myself look like an idiot?”  
“Just be yourself Marinette. Just have confidence in yourself and everything will be alright.”  
  
                Marinette had lost count how many times she’d heard that advice before.  
“ _Maybe I should give it a try…_ ” Marinette thought to herself. “I’ll try mom.” She says with a smile.  
  
                An hour later after her shift was done, Marinette was ready to leave with the folder when her mother stopped her for a moment.  
  
“Honey I have a question. Is everything alright with Adrien? He didn’t sound too happy on the phone when he called.”  
  
                The question had made Marinette’s mind flood with concern. She remembered how Adrien would miss out on class for photo shoots but seem perfectly fine afterwards. But in recent times, she had noticed his lack in energy, his lack in spirit, and more importantly his withdraw in social interaction.  
  
“No mom. I don’t think everything is alright with Adrien and I really want to help him through whatever he’s facing. He’s just isolating himself in work that doesn’t ever end for him. I think he might feel lonely.”  
“Well honey, go make him feel less alone. And tell him that he is always welcome in this household.”  
“Tell him I say the same thing!” Tom’s voice came from the kitchen.  
  
                With a nod and a kiss on the cheek, Marinette took a deep breath and headed towards the Agreste mansion.


	4. The First Piano Lesson: Lonely

**One Hour Later  
**                 Adrien had finished his homework in record time and managed to fit in some Chinese. After spending enough time reviewing, he decided to gather some of his old beginner’s music. But the task didn’t take long. Soon Plagg found Adrien pacing in his room with a concerned face.  
  
     “Kid would you stop walking around? You’re making me lose my appetite.” Plagg said while holding a piece of camembert.  
     “What if her parents need her for the rest of the afternoon? She would have told me right?” Adrien asked not listening to Plagg.  
     “At least I know you’ll be a good boyfriend for her.” Plagg said with a knowing look.  
  
                Before Adrien could come up with something to say, there was a knocking on his bedroom door.  
  
     “Adrien your guest is here.” Nathalie’s voice said through the door.  
     “Thank you Nathalie! I will be out in one moment.”  
  
                Adrien went to gather his old music but stopped at his desk to calm himself down. He wasn’t sure why his heart was beating faster than normal or why his palms were starting to get sweaty. His mind quickly answered with “ _because it was his first hang out in months”_ but his heart quietly said _“it was because he was spending time with Marinette_ ”. Shaking his confused thoughts and feelings away, he walked out of his room to meet with his friend.  
  
     “Hey Marinette!” Adrien said ecstatically. He found her in the foyer examining the father son portrait in detail.  
     “H-H-Hey! How is it going?”  
     “It’s going okay. Ready to play?”  
  
                With a simple nod from Marinette, Adrien gestured in a direction and the two moved into a room that Marinette had never seen before. The room was a medium sized room with very light blue wall paper and very little decorations. Three large windows allowed sunlight to spill into the room and illuminated a grand piano that sat in the middle of the room. Adrien pulled the bench out and pat the seat next to him. Doing her best to control her blush, Marinette sat down and held out the folder she found inside her locker the other day.  
  
     “Could you take a look at this song? Someone left it for me and it’s for piano.”  
  
                Adrien took the folder and spread the sheet music onto the stand.  
  
     “Strange. It doesn’t have a title or composer. Did you want to play this piece?”  
  
     “It seems a little too high level for me. But I would like to hear what it sounds like.”  
     “Alright. This gives me a chance to practice sight reading.”  
  
                Adrien gave the piece a quick scan and noted the cords and different runs throughout the song. Judging by the amount of ink, he was mentally preparing himself for a high paced song. That preparation was halted when he noticed the tempo.  
  
     “Andantino Cantabile.”  
     “What does that mean?”  
     “In Italian musical terms, Andantino means like walking speed and Cantabile means in a singing style. Overall, it’s supposed to be a slower song at seventy six beats per minute.” Adrien explained showing the number next to the words.  
     “I’m glad that Ms. Strauss isn’t teaching something like that yet.” Marinette said with a shy smile.  
  
                Adrien returned the smile and finished scanning the piece.  
  
     “Well here goes.”   
  
 **[Listen to Lonely. Lonely by Kyle Landry:**[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkE5P5HC-dg**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkE5P5HC-dg) **]  
  
**                 The first few measures passed gently. But as Adrien continued to play, he didn’t really pay much attention to the notes as his mind was surrounded with sad thoughts and memories.  
  
                He was suddenly remembered the day his mother had disappeared. How his father had become distant and so cold. He didn’t just lose his mother but also his father.  
  
                Tears started to form in Adrien’s eyes.  
  
                From there, everyday of homeschooling felt more and more like prison. He felt so lonely without anybody to talk to. Being enrolled in public school had been one of his best moments in his life but he suddenly remembered the conversation with his father.  
     “ _You are to get perfect grades and not tarnish the family name. If you cannot handle the distractions from public school, then you will continue homeschooling_.”  
  
                The thought of losing contact with his friends brought tears streaming down his face. But Adrien didn’t notice them. Even though he was engrossed in his thoughts, his hands somehow kept playing.  
  
                Adrien knew that if he started homeschooling again, he wouldn’t be able to carry out his superhero duties. He wouldn’t be able to protect the city and would have to pass on his powers to someone else that didn’t have these circumstances. He would never get to talk to Ladybug ever again. He would lose everything. He would lose his friends, his Kwami, any contact with his best friend and love of his life.  
  
                The notes continued to come out of the piano with a gloomy grace. Adrien didn’t know when he had started to quietly sob, but he couldn’t hold it back anymore. With everything pinning against him, Adrien felt like it was the world verses him again.  
     “ _I can’t let it happen._ ” He thought to himself. “ _I can’t lose everything that I have. It’ll hurt too much. But it hurts so much now. How am I going to manage to pull this off?_ ”  
  
                Once his brain was done asking itself these questions, Adrien had started to come to reality. When he became conscious, he had reached the final measure of the song. Realizing how wet his face was, he started to wipe away the tears. He tried to use the collar of his white shirt to absorb some of the tears, but his eyes met the pocket that held the note from Anthony.  
  
     “ _Next time you feel like it’s you verses the world, open the note that’s inside of the envelope._ ” Anthony’s voice sounded from his head.  
  
                Without hesitation, Adrien took out the note and unfolded the note. The inside of the note had several numbered tabs. Opening the first tab, the first message read  
     “ _Use the light from the pen to read the title of the song. Open the second tab after you see the title._ ”  
  
     “Adrien?” Came Marinette’s soft voice.  
  
                Adrien had completely forgotten that Marinette was sitting right next to him. His eyes snapped towards her and what he saw made his heart skip a few beats. Her eyes were full of concern and she had one hand hovering over his shoulder.  
  
     “A-are you ok?”  
  
                It took a moment for Adrien to break eye contact. But when he did, all he could do was look at the message inside the note.  
  
     “Y-Y-yeah.” Adrien lied. “I-I’ll be right back.”  
  
                Adrien grabbed the first page of the song and ran out of the room. He couldn’t believe that he had broken down like that in front of Marinette. But what plagued his mind more was how Anthony’s note was connected to the song that caused the breakdown. Making it into his room, Adrien grabbed the pen light from the envelope and shined the black light on the area where the title should have been. The word ‘Lonely’ glowed on the page.  
  
     “How does he know?” Plagg asked quietly.  
  
                Adrien just stared at the title. Lonely. How did Anthony know? Holding up the note, he opened the second tab.  
     “ _I know how you feel. Knowing about your past, homeschooling, father, and more, I know you feel depressed, isolated, and what hurts the most…lonely. Open tab 3._ ”  
  
                Adrien couldn’t form a single thought in his head so he just followed what the note said.  
     “ _But it doesn’t have to be like that. I know that you know that we are here for you. But I know that you think that telling us would be a burden. Open tab 4._ ”  
  
                Adrien felt a wave of shame. It was true that he thought telling his friends all of his insecurities would be a burden. He never even told Ladybug anything in fear that she would think he was weak and only a burden to the team.  
     “ _Trust me when I say this Adrien. It would never be a burden to us. We care about you and hate seeing you like this. But more importantly, she hates it more than all of us combined. And she’s really worried about you._ ”  
  
     “She?” Adrien asked himself quietly. “Who’s he talking ab…”  
     “A-Adrien?” Marinette’s muffled voice came from the other side of his bedroom door. Adrien looked up at the door then back to the note.  
  
     “ _Open tab 5._ ” He opens the fifth tab.  
  
     “ _She cares about your wellbeing more than anybody else. So when you feel like it’s you verses the world again, don’t hold it in. Go talk to her. You don’t have to face things alone._ ”  
  
     “Adrien? Y-You didn’t come back af-after…” Marinette said trailing off. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. You seem really sad and distant and I really don’t like it when you’re like that. So please, if you need someone to talk to, I’m more than happy to lend a listening ear.”  
  
                Adrien stood rooted. Her voice sounded confident and so timid at the same time. He didn’t know what to do except look down at the note.  
  
     “ _Open tab 6._ ” With a shaky hand, Adrien lifted the final tab.  
     “ _You should open up and let her in._ ” Was all the last note said.  
  
                Too many things were running through Adrien’s head. But what his brain focused on was the girl who stood outside of his bedroom door. He felt happy that someone cared like she did but at the same time he felt extremely guilty for causing her to feel this concerned. He looked at the sixth note and the message kept repeating in his head.  
  
     “Open up and let her in.” Adrien whispered. “Hey Plagg. You should hide.”  
  
                Without hesitation, the Kwami flew out of site and Adrien approached the door. Opening the door, he was met with her bright blue eyes.  
  
     “Hey…” Adrien started. “You…can come in…if you want.”  
  
                Marinette walked in and followed Adrien to the couch. Although standing right in front of it, neither bothered to take a seat.  
  
     “I’ve been…things aren’t…” Adrien tried. But he was cut off by a hug.  
     “You don’t have to say anything. Just know I’m here for you.” Marinette said out loud. Although she seemed calm on the outside, inside her mind was a chaotic storm of worry that she might have overstepped boundaries. The worries were quickly put to rest when Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette to return the hug.  
     “Okay.”  
  
                The two teenagers stood in their embrace for a good several minutes. Although to the two of them, it felt like a calming eternity. Letting out a heavy breath, Adrien pulled out of the hug a little but didn’t let go.  
  
     “Thank you.” He said meeting her gaze.  
  
                Marinette smiled back at him. She was about to say something when a knock from the door stopped her.  
  
     “Adrien? May I come in?” Nathalie’s voice asked.  
     “Come in.” Adrien replied after separating from Marinette. He didn’t like the absence of her body.  
     “I am here to inform you that due to a scheduling conflict, tomorrow’s photo shoot has been moved to two o’clock today. It is currently one forty.” Nathalie said with a professional voice. Her facial expression on the other hand showed sympathy. “You should prepare to leave soon.”  
     “Thank you Nathalie.” Adrien said. “I will be ready soon.”  
  
                As Nathalie left the room, Marinette put her hand on Adrien’s shoulder.  
  
     “I should probably get going then.”  
     “I’ll walk you out.”  
  
                The walk to the front door was silent but not awkward in any way. Adrien held the door open for Marinette to walk thought and the two said their goodbyes. But just before she left, Adrien called out to her.  
  
     “Wait Marinette.” She stopped in her tracks.  
     “I was wondering…would you l-like to hang out with m-me some time?” Adrien stuttered. He felt his face grow warm. “I mean if you’re busy or don’t want to then I completely understand but I…”  
     “I would love to Adrien.” Marinette said cutting him off mid ramble. “I would very much love that.”  
     “Okay.” Adrien said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. “I’ll see you at school.”  
“W-We don’t always have to see each other at school.” Marinette said shyly. “My parents say that you are always welcome to our house.”  
“Al-Alright. I’ll remember that.” Adrien said surprised.  
  
                As the two said their byes and carried on with their day, Adrien’s face held a smile for the rest of the day. The smile also helped during the photo shoot, as the photographer happily cheered Adrien to keep up the good work, and made the event fly by. Soon the day ended and it was time to sleep. Plagg could see that Adrien was already doing better than he had ever been. And as Adrien wished Plagg a good night, he slipped into a calm and soundless sleep for the first time in weeks.


	5. The Next Step of the Plan

**Friday Lunch Time:** **A Month Later  
**                 It’s been four weeks since Marinette and Adrien had their first piano lesson and several things had changed.  
  
                Marinette turned out to be a super fast learner when it came to piano. She had learned all of the basics and picked up a lot of techniques and could play well beyond a beginner’s level. She had also completely erased her inability to talk to Adrien. Spending everyday afterschool in the music room for a month gave Marinette plenty of opportunities to work off her stutter. Not only that, but by spending so much time with Adrien, she had discovered there was a whole other side to him. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cringe at Adrien’s affinity to puns and dorkyness, but she knew she had fallen more in love with him than ever.  
  
                As for Adrien, his life had made a full 180. He found that Marinette was everything that he needed in his life and so much more. It didn’t matter if he was working through a growing mountain of homework and lessons or if he was fighting an Akuma at two in the morning. Adrien knew that the moment he saw Marinette, he could take his mask off and be who he wants to be. After three weeks of teaching her piano, hanging out with her at her house, and the amount of support she had given him, Adrien knew without a doubt that he had his recently reclaimed heart stolen again by Marinette. He only realized that this happened when Ladybug had brought up his weird behavior after an Akuma fight. He never realized he had stopped calling Ladybug Bugaboo or even stopped his flirtatious banter with her. But after she asked if he had found someone else, Adrien knew he had fallen in love with Marinette.  
  
                As the days passed, Alya and Nino had noticed everything happening and were glad that the two had finally begun to hit it off. Alya, although happy with the results of the plan, would rage out every time she tried to interrogate Anthony on how he managed to make this happen. All he would reply to her was “they were meant for each other” and “the plan’s not done yet” when she asked for every detailed steps of the plan.  
  
                And the plan really wasn’t complete. Anthony knew that getting Adrien to open up to Marinette would be the hardest part. But he hoped that the rest of the plan would work out. Another step of the plan was giving Marinette a small red envelope but that part of the plan had a few bumps. The original plan was to slip it into Marinette’s purse, but he couldn’t get a good angle or moment to do so. By lunch time, Anthony just went for a more straight forward method.  
  
     “Hey Marinette! Think fast!” Anthony said tossing the envelope straight in the air in front of her.  
  
                Luckily with quick reflexes, Marinette was able to catch the red envelope before it landed on her head.  
  
     “What’s this for?” Marinette asked about to open the envelope. But just before lifting the tab, she read the small handwriting that said ‘ _Do not open it just yet. You will know when to open it._ ’  
     “Follow those instructions and everything will be perfect.” Anthony said walking away.  
     “Wait I don’t get it.” She said staring at the note. “How will I know when I’m supposed to open this?”  
     “You’ll know!” Anthony yelled as he walked out of sight. “ _Ok now to the locker room._ ”  
  
                As Anthony entered the locker room, he quickly scouted the area to make sure nobody was around and then found Marinette’s locker.  
  
“ _Alrighty then. Onto the next step of the plan._ ” Anthony thought to himself as he began to pick the lock.  
“ _You really took after Alya on this whole endeavor._ ” Bernard said shaking his head.  
“ _Hey_ _now you know I like looking after my friends. And if playing match maker will make them eternally happy, then I’ll do what it takes._ ”  
“ _Now my question is are you going to reveal to them that they are Ladybug and Cat Noir?_ ”  
  
                Anthony took a moment to consider it.  
  
“ _Here’s my thought on that. Marinette, aka Ladybug, actually likes everything about Cat that she says she hates. Even though she says she hates his puns and jokes, I know she likes them. Now that Adrien, aka Cat Noir, doesn’t hide how he acts around Marinette, he’s letting lose every single joke and pun in his arsenal on her and I can tell she’s both laughing and face palming at them. As for the identity issue, Adrien has fallen in love with her twice now. First time is what Marinette thinks is just with Ladybug which she doesn’t like. Second time is Adrien actually falling in love with Marinette so she shouldn’t have the excuse of which side he fell in love with to use. As for Adrien, he’ll be really shocked but I know he won’t be angry. In fact, I know he’ll be extremely happy to find out. So long though short: I think both of them would be shocked and it would take a little bit for them to get used to the idea. But I’d know their bond would only get stronger._ ”  
  
     “ _Interesting thought process._ ” Bernard said impressed at the analysis. “ _But you never answered my question._ ”  
  
“ _My answer is if they want to know their secret identities for any strange reason, then I will gladly drop the bomb for them. Besides, the both of them know that I’m Walden so eventually they’ve gotta know each other’s identities as well._ ” Anthony laughed as he imagined the reactions from the two. After a minute of solid picking, he clicked the last pin into place and swung the locker door open. “ _Man I need to practice lock picking._ ”  
“ _Indeed you do_. _You took so much time that_ _someone is coming in. Luckily it’s just Alya and Nino._ ” Bernard laughed to himself.  
“ _WHAT?!_ ”  
  
                Anthony froze for a moment before throwing a folder into Marinette’s locker and slammed the door shut. Unfortunately it was too late. Alya and Nino came into the locker room and had seen Anthony slamming Marinette’s locker door close.  
  
“Uh….um……Hi?” Anthony sputtered.  
“Nino. Go block the door. I’ve got him now.” Alya said with fire in her eyes.  
“Heeeeeeeey Nino you could just let me slip on by and escape Alya’s wrath.” Anthony pleaded.  
“Sorry dude but I gotta know what you’ve been up to as well. You’ve made more progress than Alya and I have ever had and I want to know how you did it!” Nino said.  
“Eh fair enough.” Anthony said sadly. “No wonder you two are a perfect pair for each other.”  
“Ok enough with that. What were you doing in Marinette’s locker?” Alya said pushing Anthony against the lockers with a single finger.  
“Why don’t you take a look? I know you know her lock combination.” Anthony quipped back.  
  
                With a cold stare, she moved towards her locker and started turning the combination knob.  
  
“Just do me a favor and leave the thing in her locker when you’re done looking at it.” Anthony said dashed towards the door on the opposite side of the locker room.  
“HEY! Come back!” Nino yelled while trying to catch Anthony. But because Anthony had the physical advantage, he quickly slipped out the door before Nino got near him.  
“Dang it Nino!” Alya stomped. “You were supposed to keep him in here!”  
“Hey you know how slippery Anthony is! His physical abilities could match Ladybug and Cat Noir!”  
“Alright alright. But I’m still going to get him for keeping all of this a secret.” Alya said as she opened the folder that Anthony had left inside.  
“Is that piano music?” Nino asked.  
“He’s the one behind the music?!” Alya gasped.  
“Wait what does music have anything to do with his plan?”  
“Marinette had a folder with music the weekend before she and Adrien got comfortable with each other! She said she didn’t know who put the music in her locker and I don’t know what the song was but it DEFINITELY played a big role.”  
     “Okay then.” Nino said. “Here’s what I think we should do. Let’s just put the folder back like Anthony asked us to and let’s ask him **nicely** about the music on Monday without telling Marinette about this.”  
     “Oooor we could go hunt him, Adrien and Marinette down and force them to tell us about everything.” Alya said with a thoughtful grin.  
     “Don’t you think that’ll ruin Anthony plan? He’s clearly doing something more than just get them to be friends. And things are going so well! Do you really want to risk a success even though we didn’t plan it?”  
     “Uuhhgg I hate it when you’re right.” Alya pouted after a minute of contemplating.  
     “Last time you said I looked cute when I was right.” Nino said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
                With a laugh and a push of Nino’s face, Alya stashed the music safely away in Marinette’s locker and hoped for the best. She also began to devise her plan to corner Anthony without escape to finally conduct a full scale interrogation.

 **Friday End of the School Day  
**      “You know you don’t have to come with me to get a notebook.” Marinette said as she and Adrien walked into the locker room.  
     “It’s not that far. Besides, I might lose a puurrrfect oppor-tuna-ity for a pun if I’m away from you!”  
     “Oh my god Adrien!” Marinette groaned with a smile as she pulled open her locker door. “That one was awful and you should feel ashamed of yourself!”  
     “I saw that smile!” Adrien said triumphantly. “You know you like them.”  
     “No I don’t.” Marinette said unable to hide a laugh. “Hey look at this. I’ve got another folder with music again.”  
  
                Marinette took the folder and closed her locker. As she and Adrien walked to the front of the school, she opened the folder and her eyes found a sticky note sitting inside.  
  
     “ _Play the one on the left first. Then play the one on the right second. He’ll know how to read the titles._ ”  
  
     “Well looks like we’ve got new music to play today.” Adrien said happily.  
     “Actually I’ve got a few things going on tonight.” Marinette said. “How about tomorrow?”  
     “I’ve got a photo shoot that ends at noon again and I’ll be free until two thirty. You want to come by at one after your shift?”  
     “Sounds like a plan.” Marinette smiled.  
  
Adrien’s limo pulled up to the curb.  
  
     “Would you like a ride?”  
     “You know I live **right** there right?”  
     “Oh I know. But it wouldn’t be nice if a puurrincess like you were to walk all the way home now would it?”  
     “With your pun spewing, yes it would be nice to walk home.” Marinette said rolling her eyes. “I accept your offer.”  
  
As the limo drove away with Marinette and Adrien sitting inside, Anthony had witnessed the entire scene.  
     “ _Maybe I won’t have to tell them that they’re Ladybug and Cat Noir. Maybe they’ll figure it out on their own._ ” Anthony thought to Bernard.  
     “ _Maybe not. But that will be another day._ ”  
     “ _Very true._ ” Anthony said as he saw his ride pull up. “ _Alright! Let’s get this weekend started!_ ”


	6. Adrinette

**Saturday Afternoon  
**      “Good afternoon Nathalie!” Marinette said walking through the front door.  
     “Good afternoon Marinette.” Nathalie said with a smile. “Adrien should be down in a moment.”  
  
                Right on cue Adrien came down the staircase with a bright and lively smile.  
  
     “Hey Marinette! Ready to find out what that music is about?”  
     “Yep!”  
  
                As the two teenagers walk to the piano room, Nathalie watched them leave with a smile. She was glad that Adrien had friends like her. Fifteen minutes after returning to her desk, she received a video call from Gabriel.  
  
     “Nathalie, where and what is Adrien doing right now?” Gabriel asked with a softer voice. “I need to speak to him.”  
     “He is in the piano room practicing. Would you like me to get him?”  
     “No that will not be necessary. Thank you Nathalie.”  
  
Nathalie was taken aback. She’s never seen Gabriel act like this. She started to get worry but then remembered previous changes in Gabriel’s behavior.  
  
     “ _Ever since Anthony showed up one day, things have been getting better for this family. I hope this is something good._ ” Nathalie thought to herself.

 **The Piano Room**  
     “Alrighty!” Marinette said pulling out the music in the left folder pocket. “Let’s see if I can handle playing this one.”  
  
                As Marinette scanned the piece, she found notes and cords that she couldn’t get her hand around.  
  
     “I’m not sure how you play this part.” Marinette pointed to a measure.  
     “Woah that’s something.” Adrien said looking at the heavily inked section that Marinette pointed to. “Do you want me to play it for you?”  
     “Actually yeah. I don’t think I can handle this piece.”  
     “Okay then. Let’s practice more sight reading.”  
  
                It took a few minutes to scan over the piece but soon Adrien’s fingers glided across the keys.

 **[Listen to Lost Depression. Lost Depression by Kyle Landry:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuvkTEvR-h0** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuvkTEvR-h0) **]**

                The song started off with a nice happy melody that Adrien played with glee. But after a few lines in, the song picked up with ecstatic energy that Adrien easily matched. As the same time, his mind went flying along with the music into a sky of happy memories.  
  
                It started off with remembering the Monday after the first lesson with Marinette. When he walked into the classroom, Marinette was surprisingly already waiting for him. With a welcoming and comforting smile on her face, she had greeted Adrien with a small box of pastries and offered to keep him company while he studied at the library during lunch.  
  
                The next memory was the beginning of getting to know Marinette. A few days into the first week, he had asked Alya if she could switch seats with him so he could sit next to Marinette. He was ecstatic when she immediately nodded her head but was a little confused when she gave Marinette an excited look before abandoning the seat. But what made him really happy was that as the days passed, he noticed that the gap between him and Marinette had closed and the two would unconsciously work together on taking better notes as they sat only centimeters away from each other.  
  
                Beyond school interactions, Adrien got to know Marinette more personally. He’d learned that although kind, caring and cheerful, she can act irrationally and on impulse and holds self esteem and insecurities just like he did. But that didn’t deter him or his feelings for her. The forever burning fire of motivation and her positive attitude that Marinette possessed had spread to him and everyday seemed brighter and brighter. Not only that, but she had become the entity of warmth and love that he needed ever since his mother had disappeared. Embracing both her insecure and stubborn side and her cheerful and caring side, it wasn’t much of a mystery to Adrien to why his heart flutters every time he’s with her.  
  
                As the song came to a close, Adrien could feel a smile sitting on his face and warmth in his heart. He looked over at Marinette who sat next to him with soft eyes and a warm smile. He wished he knew how to ask her out without sounding like he had swallowed his tongue.  
  
     “That was a beautiful song.” Marinette said.  
     “Indeed it was.” Gabriel’s voice came from the doorway.  
  
                Both of the teenagers turned around to find Mr. Agreste standing by the doorway. He didn’t have a cold expression or tone in his voice.  
  
     “Adrien. You didn’t tell me that you have a guest over.”  
     “I-I’m sorry father.” Was all Adrien could get out.  
  
                The room filled with silence as Gabriel stared Marinette down.  
  
     “You are Marinette Dupain Cheng correct?” Gabriel asked.  
     “Yes I am.” Marinette answered politely but with a hint of nervousness.  
     “I remember your derby hat. It was quite an exquisite design. I do hope to see more designs from you in the future.”  
     “Ye-yes sir.” Marinette squeaked with wide eyes.  
     “I was hoping you would have a moment to talk.” Gabriel said addressing Adrien. “But I can see that you are busy. Could you please visit my office after dinner tonight?”  
     “Yes father.” Adrien said blindsided by his father’s request.  
  
                Giving his son a nod, Gabriel walked out of the room and back to his office.  
  
     “That was……different.” Adrien said.  
     “I think it’s a good different Adrien. Your father seemed nicer and came to you instead of calling you to his office.” Marinette analyzed.  
     “I really hope that’s the case.”  
     “Here, let’s get back to the music okay?”  
     “Alright.” Adrien said pulling out the envelope containing the pen light. “Let’s see what this song title is.”  
  
                Pulling out the pen light from the envelope, Adrien shined the light on the paper and the words ‘Lost Depression’ glowed brightly on the paper.  
  
     “How very appropriate.” Adrien smiled. “Hand me the other song. I want to see the title of the piece.”  
     “Wait. Don’t you think it’s more fun playing it first then seeing the title? You looked like you really enjoyed the song.”  
     “Y-Yeah you’re right.” Adrien said trying to hide his blush. He could **not** let her know that the song had made him think about how he fell in love with her. “Well then it’s your turn to play a song.”  
     “I’m not sure if I can handle this one either.” Marinette said placing the second song on the piano stand.  
  
                Giving the song a quick scan, he had an idea that made him smile to himself.  
  
     “Well the left hand doesn’t seem too bad. You could definitely play that while I play the right hand.”  
     “We’ll have to go slowly. You know I can’t sight read for my life.”  
     “Alright.” Adrien said scooting over to place his right hand on the first note. His shoulder bumped into Marinette’s and their unused arms were touching. “We can go slowly.”  
  
                Before jumping into the deep end, Marinette and Adrien took some time to scan over their parts. But Adrien didn’t really absorb anything because he was internally having a meltdown unlike Marinette.  
  
     “ _OH MY GOD why did I sit myself so close to her. I hope she doesn’t mind the close proximity. I actually really like this._ ”  
     “ _He feels so warm._ ” Marinette thought to herself. “ _I really hope he’s comfortable like this because I sure am._ ”  
     “Uumm you ready?” Marinette asked.  
     “Yeah.”

 **[Listen to More Than Friends. More Than Friends by Kyle Landry:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbbNOe5HMhI** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbbNOe5HMhI) **]**

                Although the two slowly worked through the song, the message of the song made it through to the teenagers.  
                As Adrien played his notes, he was once again reminded of Marinette and everything about her. The list of reasons why she was amazing never stopped until Adrien came to a certain thought.  
     “ _I want her to be my girlfriend._ ”  
                The thought stuck onto Adrien’s mind and he began to imagine what it would be like being her significant other. He imagined being able to do things that couples would be able to do like sit up close next to each other or even rest his head on her shoulder. He also imagined other things like sharing drinks and going out for dinner but one imagination stuck with him until the end of the song. He wondered what it would be like to step out of his limo everyday at school to see Marinette and kissing her good morning. Adrien didn’t know it but his face had turned a deep red.  
  
                As Marinette played through her notes, she surprisingly found herself playing well enough to let her mind wonder a little bit. As the song progressed, she felt the message of the song and began to think about her relationship with Adrien.  
     “ _We’re really close friends now. He’s told me so many things that I’m sure even Nino hasn’t heard before. Maybe there’s a chance of him liking me back._ ”  
                And with the thought, she began to think about a future with Adrien. Instead of a fairytale like daydreams, Marinette imagined a more realistic possibility. She could see herself sitting next to Adrien doing various things from playing videogames up to eating dinner together. She could see Adrien and herself cuddled up in her parent’s living room on Christmas Eve as Adrien shared jokes with her pun loving father. The thoughts of Adrien and her father spewing puns together on Christmas Eve made her shiver but imagining Adrien’s real smile and real laugh made it all worth it. Then the sudden thought of the store’s Christmas mistletoe made Marinette blush. Knowing her parents, her mom would probably set up the mistletoe inside of the house so she and Adrien would get caught under it and share a kiss. The thought made Marinette blush even harder.  
  
                As the two slowly made it to the end of the piece, the two teenagers were a brighter shade of red than a ripe tomato. The final measures of the song were played and the two looked up from the keys.      “That one sounded…” Adrien started but caught onto the shade of red that Marinette’s face held.  
  
                Marinette looked up to see what made him suddenly stop and was met with a bright red Adrien. The two stared at each other for a good minute turning them a shade darker before Adrien tried moving his unused arm up to scratch the back of his neck. He found that his arm had difficulty moving. Looking down he saw why his arm wouldn’t move. Somewhere in the middle of the song, Marinette and Adrien’s arm had intertwined with each other and the two were holding hands with their fingers laced together.  
  
     “I-I-I-I-I’m-m s-s-sorry!” Marinette yelped as she released Adrien’s hand. “I-I didn’t m-m-mean to do t-t-that!”  
     “I-It’s okay Marinette.” Adrien said awkwardly. “I didn’t mind it at all.”  
  
                The two teenagers sat on the bench in silence for a minute before Adrien gathered enough courage to say something.  
  
     “W-Want to see what the song’s called?”  
     “S-Sure.”  
  
                Picking up the pen light, Adrien shined the first page with the black light and both Marinette and Adrien’s eyes flew wide open. The words ‘More Than Friends’ glowed in curvy cursive.  
  
     “Oh my god.” Marinette whimpered hiding her face in her hands.  
  
                Doing his best to find something to distract Marinette from the obvious topic, he saw that the ‘S’ on Friends didn’t end the cursive. Using the black light, he followed a trail to the bottom corner of the first page that had a secret message.  
  
     “ _You can open the small envelope now._ ” Said the message.  
  
     “Hey M-Marinette.” Adrien said poking her shoulder not wanting to make any unnecessary contact. “Look at this, there’s a secret message.”  
  
                Marinette opened a crack between her fingers to read the message that Adrien had pointed out. The two reached and retrieved their envelopes and began to open them but just realized that they each had one.  
  
     “Y-You have one too?” Marinette asked.  
     “Y-yeah. It was in the big envelope that Anthony gave me.”  
     “He gave you that?” she asked pointing to his black envelope. “He gave me this yesterday.”  
  
                Adrien looked at her with wide eyes and started to question what was going on. One way of finding out was opening the envelopes that they had.  
   “On three?” Adrien asked nervously.  
   “On three.”  
   “One.”  
   “Two.”  
   “Three!”  
  
                They both lifted the tab that held the opening closed and a piece of paper sprung out of both envelopes at the same time. The words ‘ _Read Me First_ ’ appeared on the top of the paper.  
  
                Taking his out first, Adrien opened the note and began to read it.  
  
   “ _You should ask her out._ ” Adrien immediately stopped breathing. “ _I’ve seen the way you look at her now and how close you two have gotten. She really makes you happy. You should ask her out. You would be making her happy too. And before you start to think ‘that’s a bad idea’, trust me when I say this Adrien: she’ll say yes. I know for a fact she’ll say yes. Just ask her out. Believe me._ ”  
  
                While Adrien read his note, Marinette pulled her note out and unfolded it.  
   “ _I think this is a good time for you to confess to him._ ” Marinette’s breath got caught in her throat. “ _You’ve come such a long way from your constant stuttering and you may not have noticed, but he looks at you with the same look that you give him when you have one of your day dreams. You make him so happy. I know he would be happier if he knew you want to be more than friends._ ”  
  
   “Hey Marinette?” Adrien said quietly. “How much do you trust Anthony’s judgment?”  
   “W-What do you mean?”  
   “If he told you to take a blind leap forward on something, would you do it?”  
  
                Marinette’s mind thinks over her superhero battles. She knows that Anthony is Walden and he’s protected her and Cat Noir in many battles. Not only that, but ever since their identity reveal, Anthony had become her confidant and a much closer friend. So without another moment of consideration, Marinette already knew her answer.  
  
   “It may sound strange… but I trust him with my life.”  
   “Yeah. Me too.” Adrien said having the same exact train of thought and sharing similar experiences with Anthony.  
  
                The two sat quietly together for a few moments as each of them prepared themselves.  
  
   “Marinette?”  
   “Adrien?”  
  
                The two lightly laughed at each other for speaking at the same time and tried again.  
  
   “I have…”  
   “I need to…”  
  
                Again the two started to laugh but this time, Marinette held a finger up to Adrien’s mouth.  
  
   “You go first. I may take some time for what I want to say.”  
   “Okay.” Adrien gave himself a moment to collect himself before taking a deep breath and dove in.  
   “I-I was w-wondering….i-if you w-w-wanted to….I mean if you d-d-on’t w-ant to….m-m-maybe…. W-would y-y-you like t-t-to…..”  
  
                Marinette stared at Adrien in astonishment. The boy was always so well spoken but what was making him stutter worse than she did before getting to know him? But following the shaky flow of his sentence, Marinette realized what he was about to ask and accidentally finished his question.  
  
   “Go out with me?” She squeaked quietly. Adrien stared at her unable to form any more words.  
   “Are y-you asking m-m-me out?” Marinette asked both holding terror and explosive joy equally in her heart. She really hoped she had understood where Adrien’s sentence was going.  
   “Y-yes” Adrien said but immediately became scared and his words began to blend together. “But I mean if you don’t want to I can understand. It’s just that you’ve made me a lot more happy ever since our first piano lesson and I’ve gotten to know you so well and I…”  
  
                Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder and that was enough to stop Adrien’s mouth.  
  
   “There’s something I need to tell you Adrien.” Marinette began. “There’s someone that I like. I met him on the first day of school but I thought he was awful because he was friends with Chloè and I thought he had stuck gum on my seat. But he came to me at the end of the day and apologized and cleared up the misunderstanding. It was raining that day. I forgot my umbrella that day and he gave me his. That was when I developed a giant crush on him because he was actually really nice. From there, I couldn’t stop stuttering or looking like a fool in front of him for my life. But because of recent events, I’ve gotten to know him even more. He’s a big dork for liking puns and anime but getting to know all of him didn’t make me stop liking him. It actually made me fall more in love with him. His name is Adrien Agreste and I’m in love with him not because he’s the son of famous designer Gabriel Agreste, but for who he is.”  
  
                The two sat quietly looking into each other’s eyes. The moment was set and ready to go so Adrien wasn’t afraid to ask the question he’s wanted to ask for a long time.  
  
   “Can I kiss you?” Adrien asked leaning closer to Marinette’s face.  
  
                Marinette couldn’t believe what she had heard. But somehow she managed to get herself to lean forward to meet Adrien mid way. At first the contact was soft but as the two got more comfortable, they both leaned closer to deepen the kiss. Both of their minds had melted as they kissed. All emotions had gone away to make room for the flood of euphoric happiness that took over. They stayed like that for as long as they could but eventually the two pulled away desperate for air.  
  
   “I really like that.” Marinette whispered after catching her breath. “And yes. I would love to go out with you.”  
   “I can die happy now.” Adrien said leaning his head on Marinette’s shoulder.  
     “No you can’t!” Marinette pouted. “We just became a couple! I want to be with you before you die silly.”  
     “That can be arranged.” Adrien said as he accidentally leaned on the piano keys. The discordant notes startled the two.  
     “Speaking of arrangements, do you know who gave you these songs that we’ve played?”  
     “I have an idea.” Marinette said. “I’m pretty sure that Anthony’s been leaving the songs in my locker. He apparently has some plan to make you happy but that was a month ago. I don’t know what he’s been doing so I can’t be too sure.”  
     “It’s definitely him.” Adrien said confidently. “He gave me this envelope a month ago and I have a pen light that just so happens to show us the title of the songs that you mysteriously find in your locker. Not to mention we have matching small envelopes.”  
     “Well we could just ask him about it on Monday.” Marinette said. “I wonder how he managed to planned all of this out so perfectly. Also do you have something inside of your small envelope? I still have something inside.”  
  
                Tipping the contents of her red envelope onto her palm, a red and black spotted Ladybug inspired half of a Ying Yang pendant fell out along with a necklace chain. Adrien quickly grabbed his black envelope and found the black and green Cat Noir inspired Ying Yang half inside along with a necklace chain.  
  
     “What do you think happens if we put the two halves together?” Adrien asked noticing little latches on the inside of the half symbol.  
     “Let’s see.”  
  
                Knowing that Anthony has an inventor side to him, Marinette and Adrien weren’t surprised to find the two pieces clicked together and a mechanism inside their pendant kicked off. Watching the surface beginning to spin, colored pieces shifted and spun around until they eventually formed into a red, black, and green heart in the middle of the circle that popped out after everything settled.  
  
     “That’s so cool!” Adrien exclaimed. “What happens if you press the heart?”  
  
                Without waiting, Marinette pushed down on the heart and watched as the heart untangled itself and the two pendants separated.  
  
     “This is amazing!” Marinette cheered. “And I think he wants us to have it. He gave us necklace chains to go with it.”  
     “Yeah he wants us to keep them.” Adrien said as he pulled out another note from his envelope that said ‘ _Keep them as a gift. It’s a matching set._ ’  
     “We’ve really have to talk to him on Monday and say thanks.” Marinette said as she looped the chains through the hole in each pendant.  
     “May I?” Adrien asked.  
  
                Handing him the Ladybug pendant, Adrien gently wrapped the chain around Marinette’s neck and hooked the clasps together.  
  
     “It’s the perfect length as well.”  
     “Same with mine.” Adrien said as he hooked his around his neck. “Well this has been quite a day huh?”  
     “It’s been one of my happiest days yet.” Marinette said with a dreamy voice.  
     “Same here.” Adrien said leaning in to kiss Marinette again.  
  
                Noticing his movement, Marinette began to lean in ready for the kiss. Unfortunately the moment was taken away by a knock on the door.  
  
     “Adrien. Your piano teacher will be arriving shortly.”  
     “Thank you Nathalie.” Adrien called to the door. “I should probably get ready for my lesson. Sorry.”  
     “Don’t worry.” Marinette said playfully. “We’ll have plenty of time for kissing in the future.”  
  
                Marinette couldn’t help giggle as Adrien turned red again and started to sputter out random uumm’s and uuhh’s. As Adrien walked Marinette out, he couldn’t really feel anything other than pure happiness. He had found someone who loved him for who he is and he was her significant other now. Although all of this apparently was a plan that Anthony had devised, he was happy that he had planned and executed everything the way it happened.  
  
     “I’ll see you on Monday.” Marinette said standing just outside of the doorway.  
     “See you on Monday.” Adrien said with a smile.  
  
                Closing the door, Adrien felt like he could take on the world. But this time, he knew he wouldn’t be alone.


	7. The Unexpected Conversation

**Saturday Night: After Dinner**  
                Adrien remembered how he felt like he could take on the world earlier. But that was earlier in the day. It was nine at night right after dinner and he’s knees would not stop shaking. Standing outside of his father’s office doors, he couldn’t really find it in him to calm down.  
  
     “ _He didn’t sound like he wanted to scold me for anything._ ” Adrien thought to himself. “ _But then again maybe that was because Marinette was there and he didn’t want to make himself look bad in front of her._ ”  
  
     “Hey kid relax.” Plagg said flying up and bumping into Adrien’s forehead. “You’re seriously giving me motion sickness. Besides if your dad really wanted to yell at you, he would have his assistant fetch you from afar.”  
     “You’re probably right.” Adrien whispered to Plagg. “Here goes nothing.”  
  
                Gathering enough courage, Adrien knocked on the door.  
  
     “Come in.” Gabriel’s voice said.  
  
                Adrien opens the door and walks in. The memory of their last conversation surged through his head. But something seemed different this time. The atmosphere didn’t feel as cold as it should be.  
  
     “Ah Adrien. Thank you for coming. Please take a seat.”  
  
                Three things took Adrien off guard. The first was the slight sound of surprise that came from his father’s voice.  
      “ _Did he not expect me to come?_ ” Adrien asked himself.  
  
                The second thing was his father thanking him for coming to meet him. Something like that never happens. And third, his father asked him to take a seat. The seat that he gestured to wasn’t across his desk but right next to him. Adrien took his seat and waited. Gabriel gathered some of the papers on his desk, paper clipped them together and set them aside and then turned towards Adrien. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel began talking.  
  
     “I would like to apologies for what I said a month ago. A single B would not have tarnished the family name and I am sorry for threatening to take you out of public school. I understand that the friends you have made at school mean a lot to you and I am sorry.”  
  
                Luckily there wasn’t a fly in the room or else Adrien would have one flying right into his open mouth. He sat in his chair completely flabbergasted. His father was apologizing? Adrien didn’t know if today was the best day of his life or if his father had been Akumatized or something.  
  
     “It’s alright father. I forgive you.”  
      “Thank you son.” Gabriel said letting out a breath. “I also wanted to ask you about Ms. Dupain Cheng. Am I correct to assume you two are dating?”  
     “Y-yes father. We are a couple.” Adrien said feeling a bead of sweat forming. “May I ask why you are asking?”  
     “I would like a former introduction to Ms. Dupain Cheng. She holds great potential and I would also like to get to know my son’s girlfriend. Can you please invite her over for dinner next weekend?”  
     “Of course!” Adrien said still in shock. “I will ask her this Monday.”  
     “Good. That is all for tonight. You are free to go.”   
  
                Standing up from the chair, Adrien made his way to the door. But just before he exited, he turned around.  
  
     “Good night father.”   
     “Have a good night son.” Gabriel replied with a gentle smile.  
  
                Adrien didn’t know how he ended up sitting in front of his computer, but the next conscious thought besides his father was that he was in his room.  
  
     “That was my father.” Adrien whispered to himself.  
     “Well no duh Mr. Obvious.” Plagg said flying out of his hiding spot. “Now that that’s done and over with, can you feed me? I like to go to bed on a full stomach.”  
     “No Plagg that’s not what I mean. The way he talk, the tone in his voice, him saying good night, that was my father before my mother disappeared.”  
  
                Adrien’s hopes of his father acting like that again had died down significantly, but seeing his father like that made an old wound itch. For now Adrien would just focus on the face that his father had wanted to apologies and he understood how much his social life meant to him. Not only that but he was interested in meeting Marinette. Adrien smiled at the possible freak out reaction that she would have when asking her out to dinner at his house.  
  
               With that in mind, Adrien started to get ready for bed. As he brushed his teeth, the day’s events would not leave his mind alone. He had asked Marinette out and they had become a couple! And to prove it, she had the other half of a mechanical heart pendant that was made specifically for the both of them. After taking another look at the necklace pendant, Adrien crawled into bed and continued to relive the day’s events through his mind. By the time he fell asleep, his last conscious thought for the night was the kiss and Marinette’s soft lips.


	8. That'll Be Another Day...

**Monday Morning  
**                 It was warm. Really warm. It wasn’t the temperature that made Adrien’s face red, but it was everything that ran through his mind.  
  
     “ _I have a girlfriend_. _Her lips were amazing_. _My father_ _apologized. This isn’t a dream. This is reality. Marinette’s my girlfriend._ ”  
  
               Adrien laid in bed thinking about everything that had happened in the last month. Everything seemed so surreal and yet here he was awake on a Monday morning before school.  
  
     “School.” Adrien said out loud. “I can’t wait to get to school.”  
     “You are the first human being that I know of to ever say that sincerely.” Plagg said with a piece of camembert in his mouth. “You’re also the weirdest Cat Noir in history.”  
     “Well there’s always got to be a first.” Adrien quipped back as he jumped out of bed.  
  
                Through the daily motions of preparing for school, one question stuck inside of Adrien’s head.  
     “ _Can I kiss Marinette good morning when I see her? Should I kiss her good morning? Is that too much?_ ”  
  
Before he knew it, he was already inside his limo being driven to school. As Adrien continued his thoughts on kissing Marinette good morning, he had concluded to take things slowly and just give her a hug. But just as he had the thought, he had another idea.  
  
     “Hey could you drop me off by the bakery instead at school?” Adrien asked the Gorilla. He got a disapproving look from his driver. “It’s not what you think. My girlfriend lives there and I wanted to wait for her so we could walk to school together.”  
  
                Giving a moment of thought, the Gorilla gave Adrien a nod and a smile before changing his route. Pulling up in front of the bakery Adrien thanked his driver and walked into the bakery. There were two things that immediately assaulted Adrien. The first was the smell of baked goods and sweets which sent his nose to heaven and the second was Marinette’s lips on his lips which sent the rest of him to heaven. The kiss was deep and passionate but was sadly interrupted by the sound of a camera click. Marinette broke away from the kiss and shouted something along the lines of “Mooooooom!” but Adrien had melted in Marinette’s arms and he couldn’t comprehend anything at all.  
  
     “Come on Adrien.” Marinette said trying to keep melted Adrien upright. “We need to go see if Anthony’s been the one behind everything.”  
     “But everything here is so nice!” Adrien whined. “I love the smell, the food, **you** , please don’t make me leave.”  
     “If you want Adrien, you may come over this afternoon if you would like.” Sabine said as she giggled at the scene.  
     “In that case, we’ll see you at lunch mom! See you soon!” Marinette said dragging Adrien through the front door and pushing him towards the school. “Please Adrien before she invites you over to dinner! I don’t think I can handle that yet.”  
  
                Hearing the word dinner suddenly jolted Adrien’s mind and brought him back to reality with the memory of his father from the previous night.  
  
     “Oh speaking of dinner, are you free this coming weekend? My father wants to have dinner with you and I.”  
  
                Knowing Marinette, Adrien prepared for any sudden spontaneous movements. And luckily for his preparation, he had prevented her from face planting as she tripped and toppled over.  
     “He **_what_**?!” Marinette squeaked.  
     “He said he wants ‘ _to get to know my son’s girlfriend_ ’.” Adrien said using air quotes.  
     “Oh my god what should I wear? What time is the dinner? Where are we going? How does he know we’re dating? Wh…”  
     “Relax Marinette.” Adrien laughed. “We can plan and figure all of this out in the near future. But in the mean time, I’d like to be with my girlfriend for the day.”  
    “That can be arranged.” Marinette said playfully as she took Adrien’s hand and laced her fingers with his.  
  
                As the couple walked to school, they talked about various things that made them laugh. But the scene on the school’s door steps gave them questioning stares. Alix and Kim had blocked Anthony’s path into the school while Alya stood at the top of the stairs staring at Anthony who was trapped in the center. Anthony, with his knees bent, was looking for a way to escape. And to top off the entire scene, Nino was standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands covering his face, shaking his head from side to side.  
  
     “Oh come on Alya is this really how you want to play it?” Anthony said with a sly grin. “I mean dragging Alix and Kim into this when they haven’t even the slightest chance of catching me is just mean.”  
     “HEY!” Alix and Kim said simultaneously trying to jump and dog pile Anthony.  
  
                One back flip using a shoulder from each person and the sound of two student bodies flopping onto the ground, Anthony stood over Alix and Kim who were a tangled up pile of body parts on the ground.  
  
     “Alyaaaaaa.” Nino moaned. “This ISN’T what I meant by nicely!”  
     “Hey Nino.” Adrien greeted Nino. “What’s going on here?”  
                Nino took his hand away from his face to greet his best friend. But before a word came out of his mouth, his eyes caught sight of Marinette….standing right next to Adrien….holding hands….with matching necklace pendant.  
  
     “ **Dude** ….” Nino said in awe.  
     “Come on Alya. You know I’m still not going to spill the plan to you until it’s finished.” Anthony said as he helped Alix and Kim up. While doing so, he had noticed that Marinette and Adrien had arrived with their hands intertwined and both wearing the pendants that he’d made for them. “Actually on second thought, you can know the entire plan.”  
     “Wait what?” Alya asked with suspicion flooding out of her eyes.  
     “Yep you heard me right! But you’re still not getting it from me. Instead…” Anthony twirled Alya around and pointed towards Marinette and Adrien. “you get to hear it from those two.”  
  
                Anthony leaped over the side of the stairs and landed softly on the grass just in time to cover his ears from the explosive voice.  
  
      “ ** _OH MY GOD HOW?!?!?!_** ” Alya screamed causing everybody to cover their ears. Alya rushed over to the new couple and started her new interrogation knowing nether of then were capable of escaping her unlike Anthony.  
  
     “Hold on Alya…” Marinette tried.  
     “ **NO!** You two are going to give me **EVERY** single detail **NOW**.”  
     “We’ll tell you AFTER we get an answer from Anthony.” Marinette said firmly.  
     “Did somebody say my name?” Anthony said popping up from behind his barrier.  
      “Anthony we need you to answer a question…” Marinette started.  
     “Without anymore cryptic messages inside of envelopes…” Adrien added.  
     “And no more escaping and running away!” Alya said gritting her teeth.  
  
                Anthony looked over at Nino waiting for him to add something.  
  
     “I just want to know how you pulled this off.”  
     “Alright then I’ll tell you guy. But first, what would you like me to answer Marinette?” Anthony said readying for an entire day of explanations.  
     “Did you have anything to do with mysterious music appearing in my locker, weird messages inside of envelopes, and getting me and Adrien together?” Marinette listed.  
      “Yep, yep, and yep!” Anthony said proudly. “And I am ECSTATIC that the entire plan worked out! THIS IS AMAZING!”  
     “Plan?” Adrien said with a raised eyebrow. “What plan?”  
     “Originally it was to help you be happier…” Anthony said noting the time. “Actually here. Let’s walk and talk. We’re all going to be late to class if we stand out here.”  
  
                As the five made their way into the school and as the day passed, Anthony spilled every single detail of his plan to his friends. To say the least, they were all shocked. Alya couldn’t believe how well thought out the plan was and how lucky he had been in some parts of the execution. Nino was surprised when Adrien told him how his dad reacted and behaved the other day. And as for Marinette and Adrien, the couple gave Anthony a hug and thanked him for being the force that finally pushed the two together.  
  
                As the day ended and everyone headed home, Anthony was left to his own thoughts at the front of the school.  
  
   “ _Well Bernard, the plan worked and they’re now dating._ ” Anthony said happily.  
     “ _Indeed they are._ _Now you just have to somehow break the news that they are also dating Ladybug and Cat Noir._ ”  
     “ _Yeah I know that._ ” Anthony said. “ _That’s the next step in the plan. But that can wait for another day. And besides, it’s way too early to do that. Let them be happy before I shock them again._ ”  
  
                Anthony’s ride pulled up in front of the school.  
  
     “ _That’ll be another day._ ”  
  
  
To be Continued in a future work.


End file.
